


Fun Solution

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin walks in on Sips jacking it.  Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Solution

Sometimes the arousal came out of nowhere, and Sips found himself growing harder by the minute, even without being particularly horny.

This time, he _was_ horny.  He had just come out of the shower and dried himself off, as a faint memory of Sjin in a loincloth came to mind.  How many times he'd wanted to bend that son of a bitch over and take him dressed like that, he'd lost count of.  It'd been a while since he'd seen that loincloth.

Reaching down absent-mindedly for his arousal, he began stroking himself gently, wondering if Sjin still had that piece of garment anywhere, and if, by any chance, Sjin would wear it for him if he asked him to.

The very thought of it, the thought of Sjin completely nude except for a patch of cloth covering his delicates, seductively inviting him to fuck him senseless, made Sips feel warm all over his body.  The pace of the stroking increased, and he had to lean himself against the tiled wall with the other hand in order to keep himself upright.

Before he knew it, there was a quick knock on the bathroom door, quickly succeeded by the door in question opening.  "Sips, I just need to get my—"

"Sjin, what the hell!" Sips howled, his voice cracking with embarrassment as he reached for a towel with which to hide his shame.  "Ever heard of privacy?! Jesus Christ, Sjin!"  He felt the heat rise to his face and he was certain that he had turned a vibrant shade of red.  "Get outta here!"

With a squeak that might have been an attempt at an apology, Sjin slipped out the door and closed it.

His face burning with fluster, Sips slapped a hand to his face and ran his palm along his hot skin.  He groaned with frustration.  "Goddammit," he whispered.  His arousal was still present, but Sips wasn't in the mood to give it the attention it needed.  "Goddammit," he repeated.

There was another knock at the door.  "Sipsy?"  The door didn't open this time, thankfully, and Sjin remained on the other side of it.

Sips wrapped his towel around his waist and tucked it neatly so it would stay up, before walking up to the door.  He didn't open it.

"Yeah, Sjin?" He was happy to hear that his voice sounded steady.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like that.  You okay?"

Sighing heavily, Sips replied, "I'm embarrassed as fuck."

He was met with silence for a couple of seconds before Sjin replied again:  "We, uh... I think I know how to make this situation less awkward."

"What are you talking about?"

"Open the door?"

Hesitantly, Sips creaked the door open, looking up at Sjin's warm, blue eyes.  There was the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

"What's your great idea, buster?"

Sjin's minute smile broke into a mischievous grin, and Sips knew he was either going to hate or love what was to come.

"You, uh," Sjin began, his eyes glancing down at Sips' naked torso.  "You looked pretty hot there with your dick in your hand.  Were you thinking of me?"

It took Sips a while to realise what he'd just said.  It then took him a few moments more to understand what Sjin had in store.  A lopsided grin grew on his face.

"Of course I was, ya ding-dong.  You interrupt my thoughts as rudely as you interrupt my shower."

Sjin giggled happily, and reached his hand over to run his fingertips along Sips' jawline.  "Did you...  did you imagine me bent over?  Or perhaps I was on my knees with my mouth around your dick?"

Sips shuddered with excitement, reaching his arms towards Sjin to pull him close.  Sjin let out an "ooh" as their bodies collided and Sips wrapped his arms around him, grinning up at him before leaning in for a soft, warm kiss.

Standing in the doorway of their bathroom, their arms around one another, they enjoyed each other's taste, each other's warmth, and Sips soon found himself feeling far less awkward and embarrassed, losing himself in the phenomenon that was his friend and lover.

With a sigh against the other's lips, Sjin gently ran his fingers along Sips' chest, casually brushing against one of his nipples, which stiffened under his touch.

He broke the kiss, giggling when Sips playfully nibbled at his lips a couple of times before withdrawing.  "Bedroom?" he suggested, and he swore he saw fireworks in Sips' eyes before he was dragged away from the bathroom door by the hand.

Before the bedroom door closed behind them, Sjin began undressing as quickly as he possibly could, not wanting to leave Sips alone in being naked.  Sips, being the gentleman he was, helped him getting the unwelcome clothing off of him, all the while peppering him with kisses along his collarbone.

Soon they were both naked, Sjin's clothes heaped together with Sips' towel on the floor.  The two of them were on their bed, kissing frantically, as if their lives depended on it, Sips' soft lips sliding against Sjin's firmer ones, their tongues caressing one another, and the occasional huff of laughter escaping them both.

Sjin moved so he could suck at Sips' neck, and whispered between kisses, "How do you want it, Boss?"

Sips groaned with delight, his cock unbelievably hard and practically begging for stimulation.  "Ride me," he murmured softly, and knew the suggestion had been well received when Sjin groaned happily against his skin.

Suddenly Sjin had left his position on top of Sips in order to find the lubrication in the bedside table.  Sips sat up and placed a couple of pillows between himself and the headboard, waiting patiently for the other to return to his lap.

"You wanna sit like that?" Sjin grinned as he positioned himself next to Sips, the tube of lubrication in his hand.

"If it's okay with you," Sips murmured, an uncertain smile on his face.

"Sure thing, Sipsy."  He leaned close to kiss the uncertainty of his boyfriend's face, his beard and moustache tickling Sips' skin.

After applying a fair amount of lubrication onto Sips' cock, Sjin positioned himself on top of him again, legs on either side of him.  He reached back to grab the cock in question and aligned it with his entrance, exhaling happily and he took it in, slowly.

Sips' position made Sjin feel unsteady, but Sips quickly placed a firm hand on the small of Sjin's back, supporting him as he made himself comfortable—or at least as comfortable as one could be with a cock inside one's anus.

He placed his arms on Sips' shoulders, grinning blissfully at him, his moustache seeming to curl upwards along with the smile.  Testing the grounds, Sips carefully thrust his hips into the other, resulting in content sighs from the both of them.

Sjin began moving his own hips in a rolling motion, making Sips' cock slide in and out of him with ease, the excess lubrication spilling onto the base of Sips' cock, matting his pubic hair and making their experience far more sticky than usual.

Not that they were bothered by it.

Becoming more and more insistent, Sjin's pace increased, as did the volume and frequency of his gasps and groans, and Sips was sure it wouldn't be long before he came.  He moved his hips along with Sjin, staying in synch with him, pushing himself as deep inside him as he could, reveling in the noises coming from his lover.

"Oh, my god," Sjin gasped, ceasing his movement for a moment to lean down and kiss Sips, who gladly returned the kiss with enthusiasm.  Breathing through his nose, he had no problems keeping it up, hotly licking Sjin's tongue within the confines of their mouths, pulling sighs and groans from the other.

Sips ran his free hand along Sjin's chest, trailing downwards towards his neglected erection, but before he got anywhere, Sjin withdrew with a jerk and slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what?" Sips said, grinning widely and poking his fingers at Sjin's side, making Sjin squeak.  "You ticklish or something?  Ya big babby."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Sjin repeated, sensing danger and trying to distract Sips by moving his hips again.

His attempt failed, and soon he found himself beneath the other, laughing himself breathless as Sips moved his fingers over his body to poke at the more sensitive areas.  Sips, grinning mischievously, didn't stop until Sjin's laughter was replaced by whines of exhaustion, at which point he sat back and enjoyed the sight.

When Sjin got his breath back, he moaned, "You're so mean!"

Sips laughed, then positioned him above the other, placing gentle kisses on his skin—his lips, his cheek, his chest—to get them back in the mood.  "I'm sorry, honey."

"You're not sorry," Sjin grumbled, but he smiled pleasantly as the other put his lips on him.  He lay back, his arms and legs spread out, and enjoyed the feeling of Sips' soft lips running along his body.

"Maybe not," Sips conceded.  He moved his hand to Sjin's crotch, finding his erection still firm, and gently tugged at it.  "You still up for it?"

"Fuck you."

"Is that a yes?"

Sjin giggled.  "Take me, big boy."

As instructed Sips pulled him closer, letting Sjin wrap his legs around his back, and easily inserted his cock into Sjin again.  Sjin was too exhausted from being tickled, so Sips would have to take the lead from this point on.

"Oh, god, Sjin," Sips whispered as he pumped his hips like a piston, slamming against Sjin's buttocks without restraint.  "You look so fucking gorgeous."

Grinning blissfully, Sjin reached one of his hands down to touch himself, stroking himself along with Sips' firm thrusts.  "Oh, yeah?"

Sips slowed down the pace of his thrusts until it seemed he had stopped, before pushing himself hard into the other—slower, harder, as he emphasised every word: "So.  Fucking.  Gorgeous.  You.  Son of a.  Bitch."  Feeling heat building in the pit of his belly, he kept pumping until he reached his climax, grunting and gasping what sounded like Sjin's name as he came, the frequency of his thrusts decreasing until they were no more.

Still stroking himself, Sjin relished the sight of Sips losing himself to pleasure, and he felt warmth spreading in his body as he, too, was about to go over the edge.

Although his arousal was waning, Sips stayed inside Sjin for as long as was needed, slowly moving his hips as Sjin palmed himself to climax.  Strangled gasps escaped him as his nervous substance spluttered from his cock in waves, making a proper mess of the hair on his chest and stomach.  Sjin's hips seemed to move by themselves, his entire body shuddering with delight, a satisfied grin spreading on his face as he let go of himself and ran his hand along the skin on his belly.

Sips carefully pulled out of him and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's stomach, casually nipping and licking at the spillage, shamelessly enjoying the taste of it.  The two of them hummed happily, both exhausted and both very pleased.

His legs shaking, Sjin gestured for Sips to lie next to him.  Sips unelegantly plopped down next to him and wrapped a big arm around him, sighing contently.  Sjin leaned into him, kissing him gratefully on his lips, then lay his head down and closed his eyes.

"You need a pillow?" he heard Sips' voice say.

"Mm-hm."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a pillow appeared, and Sips placed it beneath Sjin's head.  Sjin promptly fell asleep, snoring softly.

Sips grinned to himself, pleased with how things had turned out, found another pillow for himself, and lay down next to his sleepy boyfriend.  For a while he simply gazed at him, pleased to have a partner who could turn an awkward situation into a hot mess.  Then he snuggled up close and decided that a nap wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
